Love Link
is the second ending of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. It replaced Beyond The Sky, starting from episode 27 onwards. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi to te to te tsunaidara mō tomodachi dayo Egao no hana wo ima sakasete ikou dokomademo? Rabu L O V E Purikyua! Kimi wo motto motto shiritaina muchūna koto wo shiritaina Wakuwaku suru (Yeah!) dokidoki suru (Yeah!) Mirai wo min'na de sagashi ni ikou! Sukoshi furuete naichau toki ga atte mo ī janai? Otome damon Demo tonari wo mite sekai ni hitori nanka janai! Kimi to te to te tsunaidara mō tomodachi dayo Sunao ni narou egao ni narou issho ni Hontō no kimochi wo akiramenakereba Kiseki okoru yo ima hashiridaseru yo dokomademo rabu |-|Kanji= 君と手と手つないだらもう友達だよ 笑顔の花を　いま咲かせて行こう　どこまでも?ラブ L O V E プリキュア! 君をもっともっと知りたいな　夢中な事を知りたいな ワクワクする(Yeah!)　ドキドキする(Yeah!) 未来をみんなで探しに行こう! 少し震えて泣いちゃう時があってもいいじゃない?乙女だもん でも隣をみて世界に一人なんかじゃないっ! 君と手と手つないだらもう友達だよ 素直になろう笑顔になろう一緒に 本当の気持ちをあきらめなければ 奇跡起こるよ　いま走り出せるよ　どこまでもラブ |-|English= As I hold your hand we're now friends So wherever we are let's have the flower of smile blooms? Love L O V E Pretty Cure! I want to know more and more about you as I'm lost so I want to know I'm so excited (Yeah!) I felt my heart throb (Yeah!) So everyone, let's search for our future! It isn't bad if I shiver a bit and I want to cry? I am a maiden after all As I see peoples by my side, I know I'm not alone in this world! As I hold your hand we're now friends Together, let's be honest and become smiles I'll just give up to my true feelings Wherever we are let's have a miracle occurs and run out there to love Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi to te to te tsunaidara mō tomodachi dayo Egao no hana wo ima sakasete ikou dokomademo? Rabu L O V E Purikyua! Kimi wo motto motto shiritaina muchūna koto wo shiritaina Wakuwaku suru (Yeah!) dokidoki suru (Yeah!) Mirai wo min'na de sagashi ni ikou! Sukoshi furuete naichau toki ga atte mo ī janai? Otome damon Demo tonari wo mite sekai ni hitori nanka janai! Kimi to te to te tsunaidara mō tomodachi dayo Sunao ni narou egao ni narou issho ni Hontō no kimochi wo akiramenakereba Kiseki okoru yo ima hashiridaseru yo dokomademo rabu Yume wo zutto zutto mitetaina nijiiro no sora mitetaina Kaze ni soyogu (Yeah!) tokimeiteru (Yeah!) Ashita wo min'na de mukae ni ikou! Daitan sugite butsukaru koto ga atte mo ī janai? Otome damon Demo daiji nano wa maigo no kokoro yurusu koto Kimi to koyubi wo musunde yakusoku shiyō yo Namida no hi mo taiyō miageyō issho ni Hikari no nukumori kanjirareta nara Yasashiku naru yo hora chikaku ni naru yo dokomademo rabu Jibun jishin no kotoba de hanashi kakeyō taisetsuna tomo ni nareru yo Mune ippai ai! Todokeru yo Fly! Dokomademo Kimi to te to te tsunaidara mō tomodachi dayo Sunao ni narou egao ni narou issho ni Hontō no kimochi wo akiramenakereba Kiseki okoru yo ima hashiridaseru yo dokomademo rabu L O V E Purikyua! |-|Kanji= 君と手と手つないだらもう友達だよ 笑顔の花を　いま咲かせて行こう　どこまでも?ラブ L O V E プリキュア! 君をもっともっと知りたいな　夢中な事を知りたいな ワクワクする(Yeah!)　ドキドキする(Yeah!) 未来をみんなで探しに行こう! 少し震えて泣いちゃう時があってもいいじゃない?乙女だもん でも隣をみて世界に一人なんかじゃないっ! 君と手と手つないだらもう友達だよ 素直になろう笑顔になろう一緒に 本当の気持ちをあきらめなければ 奇跡起こるよ　いま走り出せるよ　どこまでもラブ 夢をずっとずっと見てたいな　虹色の空見てたいな 風にそよぐ(Yeah!)　トキメいてる(Yeah!) 明日(あす)をみんなで迎えに行こう! 大胆すぎてぶつかる事があってもいいじゃない?乙女だもん でも大事なのは迷子のココロ許す事 君とこゆびをむすんで約束しようよ 涙の日も太陽見上げよう一緒に 光のぬくもり感じられたなら やさしくなるよ　ほら近くになるよ　どこまでもラブ 自分自身の言葉で話しかけよう　大切な友になれるよ 胸いっぱい愛!　とどけるよFly! どこまでも 君と手と手つないだらもう友達だよ 素直になろう笑顔になろう一緒に 本当の気持ちをあきらめなければ 奇跡起こるよ　いま走り出せるよ　どこまでもラブ L O V E プリキュア! |-|English= As I hold your hand we're now friends So wherever we are let's have the flower of smile blooms? Love L O V E Pretty Cure! I want to know more and more about you as I'm lost so I want to know I'm so excited (Yeah!) I felt my heart throb (Yeah!) So everyone, let's search for our future! It isn't bad if I shiver a bit and I want to cry? I am a maiden after all As I see peoples by my side, I know I'm not alone in this world! As I hold your hand we're now friends Together, let's be honest and become smiles I'll just give up to my true feelings Wherever we are let's have a miracle occurs and run out there to love I always want to see my dreams as I want to see the rainbow sky The wind sighs (Yeah!) and flutters (Yeah!) Let's go and meet our future! Is it bad if I am too dare to I hit you? I'm a maiden after all But the most important thing is to forgive my lost heart As I sign your finger this is a promise Together on days we cry let's see the sun above Feel the warmth of the light Wherever we are, come here and become gentle for love Tell me about yourself and let me become your important friend So much love within our chests! Let's reach it and Fly! Wherever we are As I hold your hand we're now friends Together, let's be honest and become smiles I'll just give up to my true feelings Wherever we are let's have a miracle occurs and run out there to love L O V E Pretty Cure! Audio Trivia *This is second ending to have the word LOVE spelled, first being Get You! Love Love?! *This time, not only Cure Sword is seen wearing the Lovely Income, but also Cure Heart. *A different version of this song was done for a Japanese yogurt ad featuring the series. *The second ending theme for Glitter Force Doki Doki, L-O-V-E, uses this ending's footage. Gallery Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure